Carter
Carter, a character in the Rules of Engagement series, is a crew member on the cruise and one of Party-Girl Sister's love interests. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Carter has short, light brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin. Usually, he wears his uniform which consists of a white shirt, a black sleeveless vest, and a dark blue tie. His casual outfit consists of a gray polo shirt and a black jacket. Personality Carter is a laid-back type of guy. He is somewhat scared of responsibilities and doesn't take them too seriously. He becomes more mature and responsible as the story progresses. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Heiress * Chapter 3: Date with Destiny * Chapter 4: Dirty Work * Chapter 7: Sweet Sixteen * Chapter 8: Out of Time * Chapter 10: Training Day * Chapter 11: Under Fire * Chapter 14: Pressure Point (Determinant) * Chapter 16: Seeing Red * Chapter 17: VIP (Determinant) * Chapter 18: Last Call * Chapter 19: The Morning After (Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 2: Dangerous Liaisons * Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise * Chapter 6: The Way to a Man's Heart * Chapter 11: Hearts Wild * Chapter 14: Recipe for Disaster * Chapter 16: The Flavor of Love * Chapter 19: Finale I: Now or Never (Off-Screen) * Chapter 20: Finale II: High Tides * Chapter 21: Finale III: Just Say Yes Book 3 * Chapter 1: Setting Sail (Picture) * Chapter 2: Piece of Cake (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Modern Mosaic * Chapter 8: The Bachelorette * Chapter 9: When in Rome * Chapter 12: Memory Lane * Chapter 13: The Tempest * Chapter 14: After the Storm * Chapter 15: Everything is Illuminated * Chapter 16: Save the Date Newlyweds * Chapter 2: Autumn Gatherings (Determinant) * Chapter 3: To the Lighthouse (Determinant) * Chapter 4: A Harvest Homecoming (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Into the Sunset (Determinant) Relationships Party-Girl Sister Carter and Party-Girl Sister are co-workers. They eventually hook up in Book 1, Chapter 7 and can get in a serious relationship. In Book 3, she can help him with the video for his application at a dance school and invite him to Main Character's wedding as her plus one. Claire Pierce Carter knows Claire from several of her parties where he worked at. After her last party prior to the events of Rules of Engagement, Book 1, he left work covered in glitter and gasoline. His refers to her as "princess of spoiled brats". She is very attracted to him and always tries to get his attention and when he politely rejects her, she tells him to give in since her parents are rich and pay his paycheck. So she expects him to do whatever she wants him to do. Carter thinks that Claire is the most frightening teenage girl he's ever seen. Bartender They are co-workers and use to spend time together during breaks and talk in the hallway. Bartender thinks Carter is brave for expanding the "five-second rule" to two hours. If Main Character is marrying Bartender in Book 3, Chapter 16, Carter is giving a speech and calls him one of his best buddies on the cruise staff. Other Looks Carter2.jpg|Shirtless Carter Regular.png|Regular clothes Trivia * If Party-Girl Sister asks him in Book 2 if he has any siblings or pets to look after, he reveals that he is an only child. He once had a fish but it ran away. ** However, there is a writers' inconsistency in Book 3. In a premium scene, he tells her that he and his sisters used to run after the ice cream truck when they heard it in the neighborhood. * He once played Don Lockwood in a production of Singin' in the Rain. * His appearance was used for an unnamed British bartender in The Senior, Chapter 13. * He has the same hairstyle as TJ from LoveHacks. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Nomade